Malevolence
NOTE: THIS IS ON HIATUS, BUT IT WILL RETURN ON JUNE 1ST, 2018. IF IT DOESN'T, JUST REMIND ME AND I'LL DO IT. Malevolence is an LMMCU comic book series involving Tyro blowing up the wiki, killing millions of users and separating the survivors into two teams: The tyrannical, criminal-killing Bureau and the heroic, legal Peacekeepers. Malevolence was eventually made into a video game by Netherrealm, three years after its inception. Summary Tyro escaped from his infinite ban (which was executed by X) via the summoning of an ancient demon and decided to get revenge. He summoned Stone and Bio-mech Matthew Riley and persuaded them into making a bomb, whilst Tyro went undercover to the DC Wiki, also known as the DC Database. X discovered this only after the bomb was fully developed, so he gathered his greatest admins to take them down. This included Trail, Miles, Mari and Khairi. But Tyro came back from the DC Database, with Scarecrow's fear toxin in his hand. He unleashed it upon Miles who suddenly hallucinated Andy, back from the dead. He grabbed the Ban Hammer (which was in X's possession at the time) and whacked Andy with it. But the fear toxin quickly lost effect... and it was discovered that Miles had killed Mari. It was also shortly discovered that the bomb was planted within the central area of the LEGO Dimensions Wiki and that it was set to activate after Mari's heartbeat stopped. It did. It killed thousands, if not millions, of innocent users. Among them included Flakey, Cipher, Khairi, Raven, Vesp, Bio-mech and X himself. And since the LEGO Dimensions Wiki is spiritually connected to LMMCU and other associated wikis and Discord servers, many parts of all of them were destroyed. Shade, a slightly unpopular user (and King of Atlantis), decided to fight Tyro and ban him from all of Fandom. He found him in a small ruin in LMMCU. But Miles, clearly different, had found him first. Definitely enraged, he swore to end all crime for all eternity. He then pulled out a pistol and shot Tyro point-blank in the face. Gathering all remaining users that he could find, he sent out a terrifying message. "Tyro is dead. I killed him myself. The world has changed after that disturbing criminal bombed our central wiki. Xsizter is dead. Searing is still recovering. And Mari... we can't do anything about what's in the past. But I'm changing the future. No more criminals. I'm taking over the government, the world, all of Fandom and I'm stopping every criminal in their tracks. All of them will be killed. Anyone who joins me will be given exclusive control over Wikis. Anyone who opposes me, whether that be criminal, hero or innocent, will meet the same fate as Tyro. Long live the Bureau." Franchises Included It should be noted that most, if not all of the franchises that are in Malevolence are not exactly like the source material. Elements will be gathered from each, turned a bit grittier and incorporated into it. *LMMCU (duh). *Wikia/Fandom (each wiki is portrayed as a different continent (i.e. LD Wiki, DC Database) whilst sub-wikis (such as LD Customs and LMMCU) are portrayed as countries). *The LEGO Blazer Movie (Searing, Miles, Trail and Shade are inspired by their counterparts from this movie, as well as probably other characters), created by Trail. *4Corners, created by Fun and Miles. *AnthonyM & The World of Sketch, by Arena. *Subjective, by Dap. Characters In the context of Malevolence, there are two main teams. The Peacekeepers, who parallel Injustice's Insurgency, and the Bureau, who parallel Injustice's Regime. There's also Team Anarchy, a parallel to Injustice's Society. Finally, I am counting deceased characters and solo characters as their own team, for the purpose of convenience. Peacekeeper members here. Bureau members here. Team Anarchy members here. Deceased characters here. Solo characters here. Trivia *Production on Malevolence will begin after the completion of The Other World. *This is Shade's fourth major project on LMMCU. The first is LEGO Arrowverse, the second is LEGO Dimensions Definitive and the third is The Shadypuff Girls. *All characters are given a gritty, superhero theme to fit with the context of the story, which explains why living 4Corners characters become superheroes. *There will be a character in Malevolence who will be mentioned named Durren. He will be noted as kind and considerate, but it will only be a mention. This character is based on a real-life incident in which a friend of Trail's passed away. He is represented in Malevolence to remember him. NOTE: Incomplete article. Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Comics Category:Malevolence Category:Under Construction Category:Incomplete Category:2018 Category:4Corners Category:Cancelled Category:Canceled